beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Forge Disc - 7
is a Forge Disc released as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It debuted with the release of the B-86 Starter Legend Spriggan 7 Merge on July 1st, 2017. Description 7''', like other odd numbered Core Discs, is an asymmetrical, elliptical disc that can facilitate a Disc Frame. '''7 is designed similar to Gravity or Heavy, with seven designs jutting out that resemble the number "7". At first glance, the Disc looks unbalanced, but in reality, two of the sections on one side being halves makes it balanced. 7''' is one of the heaviest Discs thus far, outclassed only by 0, and has a ideal weight distribution for Stamina Combinations. Its high Outward-Weight-Distribution grants it not only the highest Stamina potential out of all other Core Discs, but its weight grants it high Attack and Defense potential without the severe Burst Risk of 8. With the use of Disc Frames, '''7 can be used to great effect in any combination. Use in Mobile Attack Combinations 7''' can be used in the Mobile Attack combination Legend Spriggan/Sieg Xcalibur '''7 Bump/Meteor/Star/Vortex Xtreme/Variable (Worn). The aggressive shape and heavy weight of Legend Spriggan/Sieg Xcalibur combined with the heavy weight of 7''' Bump/Meteor/Star/Vortex can assist in providing powerful hits. Using Xtreme/Variable (Worn) can also provide more powerful hits. Use in Stationary Attack Combinations '''7 can be used in the Stationary Attack combination Sieg Xcalibur/Twin Nemesis (Upper Mode) 7''' Cross/Glaive/Star Revolve/Atomic/Orbit. The high recoil of Sieg Xcalibur and destabilization of Twin Nemesis (Upper Mode) works with '''7's weight to create high Burst and Knock-Out potential while Cross/Glaive/Star and Revolve/Atomic/Orbit bolster 7''''s high stamina and adds Life-After-Death. Use in Defense Combinations '''7 can be used in the Defense combination Spriggan Requiem/Alter Chronos/Drain Fafnir 7 '''Cross/Glaive Atomic/Orbit. '''7 provides high Stamina, KO and Burst defense, which synergies with the low recoil and high Burst resistance of Spriggan Requiem/Alter Chronos/Drain Fafnir. Use in Stamina Combinations 7''' can be used in the Stamina Combination Deep Chaos '''7 Revolve/Atomic/Orbit. This combo features high stamina while 7''' also provides KO defense while Revolve/Atomic and Deep Chaos provide greater stamina and Life-After-Death. Overall '''7 is one of the best Core Discs released with its excellent Stamina, Attack and Defense Potential. While 0 may be heavier, it does not have the same level of Stamina. Due to 7's high Stamina and versatility, it is a must buy for competitive bladers. Products Takara Tomy * B-86 Legend Spriggan 7 Merge * B-98 Beyblade God Customize Set - Drain Fafnir 7Star Zephyr * B-101 Random Booster Vol. 9 Beat Kukulcan .7U.Hn - 01: Beat Kukulcan 7Under Hunter * B-101 Random Booster Vol. 9 Beat Kukulcan .7U.Hn - 05: Guardian Kerbeus 7 Nothing * B-111 Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk .11R.Wd - 04: Emperor Forneus 7 Zeta * B-00 Amaterios 7Meteor Xtreme * B-00 Duo Eclipse 7Star Unite Hasbro * E1031 Legend Spryzen S3 7 Merge * E1038 Fafnir F3 7Cross Survive * E2457 Quad Ring Combat Pack Gallery Takara Tomy Disk7.png|7 (Official Image) 7 (Duo Eclipse Ver).png|7 (Duo Eclipse Ver) 7 (Evil Spirit Ver).png|7 (Evil Spirit Ver) 7 (Flame Axe Ver).png|7 (Flame Axe Ver) Hasbro Trivia References